


orange colored sky

by cpiel



Series: nuts and bolts about you [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Build, Slow Burn, slight angst, slight canon divergence for my sake and the story's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpiel/pseuds/cpiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flash, bam, alakazam<br/>wonderful you came by<br/>aka nick and sole fall in love and don't really know how to handle it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. out of the vault, into the frying pan

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome i wrote this because i'm in nick valentine hell....my fav synth detective  
> i used my sole survivor hannah for this!
> 
> lowercase is intentional. if this makes the story difficult to read, please let me know!  
> i promise i'll try to be updating all my works more regularly now that school is almost out!

nick can tell this girl is truly special from the moment she blasts her way in to where the triggermen were keeping him in the vault. she informs him about her son, and he nods. he’s heard it all before out here. nick is also impressed that she’s done all this for her son. 

  
  


she’s able to talk her way out of the situaiton with skinny and his men. nick thanks her as they exit. 

“no problem. talking comes easy. i used to be a lawyer,” she states with a shrug. he smiles back at her but he can’t help thinking that lawyers aren’t really needed in the commonwealth. 

_ a woman out of time,  _ he thinks. he hopes it doesn’t apply to her son as well. 

  
  


they eventually reach diamond city again. he shows her back to the office, even though he knows she probably doesn’t need it since she talked to ellie before. as soon as they walk through the door, ellie hugs him tightly.

“i thought i’d never see you again,” ellie whispers, and he can feel tears on his jacket. 

“hey now. i couldn’t leave you in this dingy office by yourself.” she smiles and pulls away. “thank you,” she says to nick’s heronie. 

“oh, don’t worry about it. my pleasure,” she says with a smile, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. nick moves to the desk, and gestures for her to sit down. 

“how about we get started on your case?” he asks as she sits down. “can i get a name for the file?” 

“hannah.” he nods as ellie pulls out a new folder next to him. he likes the name. 

“can you think of anything about the kidnapping?” he asks, and she nods. hannah gives a description of her son, and her eyes get glassy. she also mentions the vault, explaining the whole lawyer thing. he can’t help but feel pity for someone who’s stepped so far into this desolate future with nobody. when she talks about the kidnapper, nick raises an eyebrow. 

 

“did you happen to hear the name kellog?”

“i don’t know...it’s all a bit fuzzy,” she says, shaking her head. 

“that’s alright. it sounds like him. he was in the city recently, too. what do you say we go to his house, see if we can find something?”

“sounds good. is there anywhere i can get some sleep first?” nick realizes how tired she really looks. puffy bags sit under her eyes. 

“how about you take the spare bed?” before she can protest he adds, “you saved me. i think i owe you at least this much.” hannah can’t say much to that, and nick points her over to a mattress underneath the stairs. she’s asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. nick sits back down at his desk. 

_ this case won’t be easy. _


	2. bittersweet reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm so sorry for the gap in between chapters!! school just got out so now i'm in the swing of writing things. i promise i'll update this a lot now. i have a lot of ideas in store!!

nick awakes with a jolt. hannah was still asleep on the matress. he’d dreamed she was still in the vault, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get her out. he sighs, leaning back in his chair. his internal sensors alert him to the fact that it was 9:30 AM. before he can wake her up, hannah gets up and walks over to the desk. 

“i didn’t think synths had to sleep,” she informs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“i don’t. i think i’ve spent so much time around humans that i caught on. empathy’s a beast.” she smiles at that.

“what do you say we head out to kelloggg’s house now?” he asks as gently as possible, and she nods. they exit the agency, and wander towards his home. nick tells her about kellogg, things he wouldn’t have said in front of ellie. hannah’s usally warm, smiling face turns cold. he’s seen the look before, on himself particuarly. he can tell that she’s itching for revenge, some kind of payment in exchange for taking her son and her husband from her.

 

kellogg has his home locked up tight. they both attempt, but it’s too stubborn for either of them. nick suggests she goes to the mayor, and she’s back within minutes, holding a key with a smile. she unlocks the door, and they step inside. 

“look around for any clues,” he says as he starts to search the living room. within seconds, she’s found some kind of button that opens kellogg’s room. “bigger on the inside,” nick remarks. 

  
  


hannah finds some kind of cigar. nick suggests she gets dogmeat to help them track him down. she returns a few hours later, the dog trailing happily at her heels. nick has always liked dogs. they don’t always like him. 

she smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “you ready?” she asks.

“ready as i’ll ever be.” 

  
  


they travel in silence for a while, fighting off the occasional insect or raider as they come. the sun starts to set, but they’ve travelled a distance, and nick has a feeling she isn’t about to slow down now. he breaks the silence first.

“how are you holding up?” when he asks, she laughs.

“as well as i could be, i guess. so much has happened already.”

“from what i’ve seen, you’re holding up well. the commonwealth isn’t an easy place, kid, but you’re surviving. that’s more than some can say.” he places his good hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her. she smiles and puts one hand over his. 

“thanks, nick.”

 

after some time, they eventually reach kellogg’s base. hannah sends dogmeat back to sanctuary.  _ poor dog, _ nick thinks as he sees the dog lick her hand and begrudgingly head back home. 

“you ready to go in?” nick asks. she nods, and they make their way into the fort. 

  
  


the synths inside put up an unsurprising amont of resistance. they manage to fight them off, using a few stimpacks in the process. when they get closer to kellogg, he begins taunting over the intercom. hannah goes stiff, hearing her husband’s killer again. nick follows quietly behind her, unsure of how to comfort her. eventually, kellogg gives up and invites her inside. 

 

he slowly emerges from the dark, about 3 synths standing guard. nick immediately feels a chill looking at him. kellogg calls her the most resillant woman in the commonwealth. he can’t disagree. 

“you murdering, kidnapping pyschopath. give me my son. give me shaun! now!’ she snarls. 

“right to it then, huh? ok, fine. your son, shaun. great kid. a little older than you may have expected, but i’m guessing you figured that out by now. but if you’re hoping for a happy reunion? ain’t gonna happen now. your boy’s not here,” kellogg replies, like he’s having a casual conversation instead of telling a mother her kidnapped son is even further from her than she thought. nick hurts for her. 

 

“goddamn it, you mercernary motherfucker. where. is. my. son?” hannah demands. 

“whats the cliche? ‘so close, but so far away?’ that’s shaun. but don’t worry. you’ll die knowing he’s safe and happy. a bit older than you expected, but ah well. at least he’s in a loving home. the institute.”  _ fuck,  _ nick thinks.

he can see tears streak down her cheeks. “the institute? well, i’ll find him, no matter where he is. nothing will stop me.”  

“god, you’re persistent. i give you credit. it’s the way a father should act. the way i’d be acting if i were in your place, i’d like to think. but it’s useless,” kellogg spits out. nick can feel the fight coming on. “but i think we’ve been talking long enough. we both know how this has to end. so...you ready?” kellogg asks, but it doesn’t seem like they have much of a choice. 

“oh, i’m ready,” hannah responds. 

  
  


kellogg and his minions are dead within minutes. hannah immediately takes everything she can find of use on him, and moves to the computer. her expression doesn’t change as they read shaun is, in fact, with the institute. she’s shaking and the tears keep coming. nick opens his arms as an invitation, and she falls into him, sobbing. he smooths her hair, gently kissing her forehead. 

“why don’t we go back to diamond city, huh? you need some rest, plus a buddy of mine there can help us out.” she nods, and pulls away. 

“thank you,” she whispers. nick just nods. 

“no problem.”


	3. preheat oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watch out for flying glass 
> 
> nick is in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know ovens aren't really a thing the player can use but bear with me! in general, i try to keep with the actual game but i have to diverge sometimes with things like dialogue, etc.  
> i'd like to apologize for short chapters but they're kind of the only way i can keep writing without getting really boring  
> anyways, please enjoy! i don't think i've mentioned this, but please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think! feedback is appreciated. (check the end notes this time)

they seem to have a knack for trouble. as soon as they exit hagen, a huge blimp emerges overhead. vertibirds fly around the perimeter as more get deployed. a loud voice comes from the blimp’s intercom. 

“ **this is the brotherhood of steel. do not fear us. we come in peace.** ” 

“yeah, right,” nick quips in response. hannah laughs. 

“i’ve met a member. paladin danse. i helped him out a while back. he offered me a position with them. maybe i should accept it, see what’s going on with that blimp,” hannah tells him. nick nods. 

“sounds like a good idea, kid.” 

  
  


they’re about three quarters of the way to diamond city before it starts to pour. nick grumbles. hannah laughs again, and he smiles. her happiness is infectious. 

“what, you gonna short-circut?” hannah asks, grinning. 

“not funny! i might,” nick responds, keeping his tone light. “if anything happens, i’m blaming it on you.” 

“alright, alright,” she says, holding her hands up in surrender. 

they finally arrive in diamond city, the rain still coming down hard. sullivan is quick to let them in after nick shouts through the speaker. hannah pauses for a moment. 

“could you give me a minute? i want to check up on something.” nick nods in response, waiting by the entrance. she rides up on the rickety elevator to the mayor’s office. 

moments later she’s back down, holding a key in her hands. nick shakes his head.

“you bought a house? where’d you get the caps?” 

“you bet i did. i’m good with money, valentine! now stop asking questions. we need to go investigate our new home,” she states.  _ our home, _ he thinks. 

he’s not opposed to it by any means. 

 

he’ll admit, the house isn’t bad. it’s pretty spacious, deemed ‘home plate’ by the residents. there’s already some furniture inside, clutter in a side room. she’s smiling again, and he’s glad she seems to be happier. 

“i’m gonna get changed, ok? do you want a change of clothes?” she asks, making her way up the stairs. 

“i have some, thanks. do you happen to have any towels, though? i’m a little damp.” 

he can hear rustling upstairs. she throws some down to him. “thanks,” nick says. 

“no problem.” 

he’s able to change fairly quickly in the downstairs room. he sighs, relieved to be out of wet clothing. she’s already busy at the workstation, heavily focused on some design for a kitchen, or something close to it.

“i think i’m gonna go check in with ellie, see how she’s doing. you wanna come?” he asks. she shakes her head. 

“i think i’m good. by the time you’re back i should have something built. thanks, though.” 

he’s disappointed for a moment, but he realizes she just assume’s he’ll be back. he kind of likes it, feeling like he has something to go home to. 

  
  


ellie seems to keep fairly busy while he’s away. she’s organized the office as best she can, the files now in cabinets. she smiles when he walks through the door. 

“hey nick, how’ve ya been?” 

“pretty good. how about you, kid? anything happen while i’ve been away?” 

“nope. nothing. kinda dull. how long are you staying in diamond city for?” she questions.

“i’m not sure. depends,” he responds. her face falls. “but i’m here now. talk to me,” he adds. she launches into some gossip about the mayor and his assistant, and nick sits back and listens. he’s missed the place and ellie, but he has a feeling he’d miss hannah more. 

 

he returns back to the house a few hours later. the rain has stopped, and his sensors read that it’s about 5 pm. it’s almost completely different from when he left. she’s managed to hang pictures up along the walls. counters and an oven are now in the side room, which is now lit up by hanging bulbs. hannah notices him walk in and waves him over. 

“look at this. like, holy shit! i made an oven,” she informs excitedly. 

“proud of you. you make anything?” 

“well..not yet. but i turned it on and it works, so i’m taking that as a good sign. technically, i haven’t cooked in 200 some years.” she’s joking, but nick can tell there’s a longing behind it. 

“well, lets try,” he suggests. he shrugs off his jacket, and rolls up his sleves. she looks at his forearms.

“didn’t know you had arms, valentine,” she jokes. he laughs. 

“they’re a little rough but they work. could say the same about you. didn’t know you could exist without some kind of armor on.” she changed into something pre-war, a simple checkered shirt and slacks. it suits her well.

“guess we’re both full of surprises, huh?” she retorts, poking him in the side. “lets get to work, then.” 

nick feels warm inside. he has memories of this, in his distant past. it makes him feel at home.  _ she  _ makes him feel at home. it’s odd, alien, and he wants so badly to welcome it. 

  
  


after what seems like an eternity, they seem to have recreated some kind of meatloaf made from the brahmin meat she bought from the store. it doesn’t taste half bad, considering. he checks the time, and realizes it’s 7. 

“cmon, i want to show you something,” he says. she follows him up to the roof. the sun is slowly going down over the horizon. the sky slowly goes from blue to a muted yet beautiful orange and pink, swirled like someone painted it. she sits next to him and watches. 

“i think its always the best sunset. it may be a shitty place, but it’s got a good view,” he states. she nods.

“yeah. thank you.” 

“for what?”

“helping me.” he smiles and shakes his head.

“it’s no problem. you’ve helped me just as much. it’s a partnership,” he tells her. she blushes slightly.

“yeah. a partnership. you’re a real keeper, nick.” he’s always liked the way she says his name. 

“you are too, kid. don’t sell yourself short.” 

  
  


they sit there like that, almost touching but not. after a bit, her hand touches his. 

“i think i’m gonna go inside. you coming?” she asks. he can tell she’s tired by the sound of her voice.

“yeah, in a minute. you go ahead.” she presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“goodnight, nick.” 

“night, hannah.”

he can hear the door close shut behind him. he presses his hand to where she kissed him and sighs. she’d never be able to love someone like him. synthetic. she had a husband, has a missing child, and now a lovesick sack of bolts. 

_ great,  _ he thinks.  _ just great. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, hope you enjoyed!! more is on the way because now we're rolling  
> i'd like to ask if anyone is available to edit! i wouldn't be able to pay you in anything but my love and gratitude and maybe some more writing. i'm seriously just looking for anyone who has spare time on the weekend or whenever to go over and help me out in any way possible!!  
> any help is much appreciated. thanks!!!


	4. add sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the road to the end is never smooth, especially in the commonwealth.   
> nick and sole go to amari and figure out what's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, in the shadows, throwing this new chapter at you: haha what do you mean i haven't posted in months juST TAKE IT
> 
> anyways i really, truly am so sorry that i haven't updated this in forever life has been really rough lmao?  
> i love all of you and hope that things are going well and i promise to try to update more regularly!

they tallk to piper the next day and decide to go to goodneighbor, hoping that the memory den can help them. nick realizes that piper might want to go, too. 

 

“who are you taking, me or piper? either way, i’ll be down there.” she thinks for a moment, then answers. 

 

“piper. we’ll meet you down there, nick.” he nods. he tries not to feel hurt; they have been travelling together for a while, and she probably needs a change of pace. he asked in the first place.  _ suck it up,  _ he tells himself.

  
  


they meet in goodneighbor a few hours later. nick takes them downstairs to meet amari. as soon as they tell her their plans, she looks shocked. when hannah shows her the brain (nick isn’t sure what it is, some kind of institute tech) she pauses, then accepts, but not before warning them. 

 

nick accepts, remembering hannah’s cold stare. she pulls him into a hug while amari preps.

“thank you, nick,” she whispers. he nods, feeling tears on his jacket. 

 

“hey, i promise you we’re gonna find shaun. that’s what we’re here for.” 

amari sits him down after they have their moment. she gives him the spiel about the potential dangers, but he shakes his head. he figures he’s in too deep to back out now, especially seeing how thankful hannah looks for him just adjusting his software somewhat. amari pauses behind him. 

 

“we’ll need another connection to view the memories. would you be willing to-” 

 

“anything, if it means i’ll find my son.” nick wants to protest, shake his head, stop her because he doesn’t know the danger, but everything feels a little fuzzy and he doesn’t think he should move while his head is open. he feels something click into place, and he blacks out. 

 

he hears hannah and amari talking off to the side. she feverently tries to assure amari that she’ll feel better in a few moments, even though he can see her visibly shaking and looking generally paler. piper, who stayed relatively quiet throughout, is rubbing her back. it feels like what he imagines being hungover is like. 

 

“what-what’d we find out?” he croaks in a vain attempt to bring him back to reality. hannah turns around, beaming like he just gave her the moon. 

 

“nick, thank god. we know he’s alive. he’s alive,” she tells him, moving to his side. his cold fingers are intertwined with warm ones. 

 

“that’s great, kid. i’m real glad.” her face falls and he squeezes her hand. “you can tell me. i figured this wouldn’t be easy.”

 

“the institute has him. we have an advantage, though. nobody can find them because there’s no entrance! they teleport.” 

 

“i heard about a scientist who escaped. virgil, i think his name is. they say he’s out in the glowing sea. he probably knows how to get you in,” piper says. hannah nods. “just be careful, blue. that place is dangerous. a ton of radiation. i don’t think i can join you for this one.”

 

“i can, if you’ll have me. the radiation doesn’t get through this old bot. you’ll want your power armor,” nick pipes up. despite their situation, she grins again, nodding. 

 

“of course i want you along with me. we should head out. thank you again, doctor.” 

 

nick carefully makes his way back up the stairs of the memory den, taking a moment to rest on the couch. for a second everything goes dark. kellog’s memories spark inside of his system, taking over his concious. when he comes to, hannah looks shaken. 

 

“what? are you feeling ok? we don’t have to go right now,” he tells her. she shakes her head. 

 

“let’s just go,” she whispers, pulling her bag tighter around her shoulders. their journey to sanctuary is filled with silence with them occasionally picking off a stray ghoul. at some point they find somewhere to rest for the night, setting up camp. the darkness swallows them quickly, and nick offers to take first watch, noticing how visibly tired she is. 

 

hannah stops before she enters the tent, turning to look at him. “is the institute that bad?”

 

“for the most part, it isn’t. some of it is just kids stuff, but the commonwealth is scared. parents like you are scared for their children.” she nods, but doesn’t move. there’s a pause before she asks him something again. 

 

“do you think we’ll find him?”

 

“yeah. yeah, i really do. you’re smart, and shown that you can survive out here. not many can say that, especially with what you’ve been through. you can do it,” he tells her. 

 

“thank you.” before he can respond she’s inside, already settling in. 

  
“no problem,” he mumbles to the night, praying to whatever gods are listening that their situation gets better quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr at smalldogmemes.tumblr.com 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! like i said i'll try to get these chapters out regularly!! xoxo


End file.
